An enema is a common medical procedure whereby fluid is injected into the rectum of a patient in order to induce bowel movement. The need for such a procedure typically arises in patients suffering from certain physical ailments in which voluntary bowel control is impaired.
Medical equipment currently exists in the art for administering an enema to patients in need of this medical procedure. Typically this equipment consists of an enema squeeze bottle filled with the fluid intended to induce bowel movement, which is capped by a short applicator nozzle to be inserted into the patient's rectum. This type of conventional enema application device suffers a major disadvantage caused by the length of the applicator nozzle, in that the nozzle is too short to allow medical personnel to easily administer the enema to the patient who occupies a supine or immobilized position. The short length of the applicator nozzle gives rise to a lack of clearance between the patient's buttocks and the enema bottle, which makes manipulation of the applicator nozzle into the rectum difficult, causing discomfort to the patient.
The present invention solves this problem by extending the length of the applicator nozzle or alternately providing an extra length of tubing between the enema bottle and the applicator nozzle. This extra length allows the applicator nozzle to be inserted into the supine or immobilized patient's rectum as the enema bottle is removed to a remote location for manipulation by the administering party. In this way, administration of the enema is made more comfortable for the patient and easier for the medical personnel, since the flexible extension eliminates the need to manipulate the patient in order to apply the enema.
Since the enema extension of the present invention is designed to fit onto existing enema application bottle designs, the invention also provides a benefit to manufacturers as well as the hospitals, nursing homes, rehabilitation centers and other health care service providers which will use the invention, since no modification of existing enema application equipment is required.
The invention has particular use in the administration of enemas to patients who are forced into a supine position due to pelvic, cervical or femur fractures, patients in traction and the like. The invention also has use in the self-administration of enemas by patients, especially those with arthritis or obesity, since the extension allows the bottle to be brought between the legs to the front of the patient, thereby eliminating the need for the patient to reach behind his or her body to apply the enema. The invention also has particular use in the administration of postpartum enemas on patients with episiotomies since the enema applicator nozzle cap would not pass against the patient's incision line.
With prior art enema devices, self-administration in the knee chest position is next to impossible. The left side position is possible if the right hand is kept back oat the buttocks for squeezing the bottle. This is a stressful ordeal for many consumers. The consumer must place his body in contortion in order to maintain proper position and still manipulate the bottle. This problem is greatly evident for the elderly, arthritic and obese consumer. Some frustrated consumers will position themselves on a commode for the administration of such enemas but this position is not effective as the medicament is deposited only in the rectum and not at the locations necessary to provide relief.
With the proposed device the consumer can stand or be positioned on a commode to insert the tubing into the rectum via the anal opening to the proper depth. The tubing and bottle is then brought between the legs while the consumer lies down on his or her side in a relaxed manner to squeeze the bottle for administration of the medicament. After administration, the consumer gently pulls on the tubing to dislodge it from the rectum. Spillage, which would give rise to the danger of the consumer slipping and falling, is prevented when the device is attached to a closed bottle. Additionally, no assembly of the device is required of the consumer.
The enema device of the present invention is designed to provide safety, proper convenience and versatility to the consumer in self administration of an enema. The length of the device eliminates the frustration of reaching back to the anus, and allows for proper administration. Additionally, the device does not require a dilator, and the optional inclusion of a depth indicator allows for proper depth insertion as well as deeper insertion if necessary. Because the consumer can use and feel the depth indicator, the risk of puncturing the colon is minimized. The device contains a removable anti reflux valve to allow the device to be utilized to administer gravity flow enemas. Plastic bottles, collapsible or not, are preferred for use in conjunction with the device because a plastic bottle is easier for the consumer to manipulate and the prevention of spills is decreased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enema extension adapted for use with existing enema application devices to allow the delivery of an enema to patients occupying a supine or immobilized position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an enema extension which allows the enema applicator nozzle to be inserted into the supine or immobilized patient's rectum as the enema bottle is removed to a remote location for manipulation by the administering party.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an enema extension which permits administration of the enema to be made more comfortable for the patient and easier for the medical personnel by eliminating the need to manipulate the patient in order to apply the enema.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an enema extension designed to fit onto existing enema application bottle designs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an enema extension which requires no modification of existing enema application equipment for use.